King Dedede
King Dedede is a major character and usually the main antagonist in Brawl in the Family. He first appeared in Comic 1 "Showdown" and has had many appearances afterward. He was also the main character in "How the King Stole Christmas" and starred with Meta Knight in "The Gooey Bomb Arc". He was later the main antagonist in "Turnabout Kirby". Brawl in the Family Character Description No longer needin’ a monstah to clobbah dat dere Kirbeh, King Dedede has decided to take matters into his own hands. Despite sharing more than a few traits with Kirby—a fact which Dedede would never admit—the self-proclaimed King wants nothing more than to “get Kirby.” He often tries to rope Meta Knight into his schemes, but this rarely proves successful, as Meta Knight typically has better things to do. Either way, Dedede persistently plugs away, even if Kirby is usually oblivious to their supposed “rivalry.” He has a doppelganger named KIng Sonn Dededoo. List of Comics Appeared In 001 – The Showdown 005 – HDF 008 – Waddle Dee 010 – Meta Knight 014 – Jet Hammer 020 – Savior 024 – Wine for Two 025 – Canvas Curse 028 – Gourmet Race 033 – Electroplankton 046 – Peach 050 – Gooey Kablooie 055 – Nap 058 – Face Off 060 – Reflection 070 – Summit 072 – Boxart 074 – Groceries 076 – Disguises 077 – No Sympathy 082 – Super Star 084 – Team Battle 087 – Barrage 095 – Phendrana 098 – Trick or Treat 100 – The Very Hungry Kirby 103 – Dededoo 106 – Chomp 108 – Thanksgiving 114 – How the King Stole Christmas (Part 1) 115 – How the King Stole Christmas (Part 2) 116 – How the King Stole Christmas (Part 3) 117 – How the King Stole Christmas (Part 4) 118 – Giver 122 – High Comedy 130 – Gooey Bomb (Part 1) 131 – Gooey Bomb (Part 2) 132 – Gooey Bomb (Part 3) 133 – Gooey Bomb (Part 4) 134 – Gooey Bomb (Part 5) 135 – Gooey Bomb (Part 6) 136 – Gooey Bomb (Part 7) 146 – Celebration 147 – Saving Face 150 – Comic Strip 151 – WitF (00000003-Waluigi Looks at Dedede Like That, 00000008-Waluigi Has Gone Away? 153 – Easter 164 – Under New Management 173 – Turnabout Kirby (Part 3) 174 – Turnabout Kirby (Part 4) 175 – Turnabout Kirby (Part 5) 176 – Turnabout Kirby (Part 6) 182 – Present 184 – Confrontation 189 – Scribbling 191-Waluigi Triloigi (00000027-Waluigi Dislikes Brawl in the Family) 190 – Where’s Waluigi? 195 – Zombie Attack 196 – Zombie Finale 207 – A Mushroom Kingdom Carol (Part 7) 209 – Contagious 210 – 2009 Game of the Year Tribute 212 – Bunkmates 217 – Valentines 229 – Boss Tryouts 248 – Bananas 250 – Cartoons 251 – Finally 269 – Bunkmates II 276 – A Quality Game 281 – Yarn Showdown 287 – Doppelgangers 291 – The Trespasser 297-Snow Angels 298-Jolly, Happy Jerk 301-New Year, New Adventures 311-Cocoon Academy (Part 1) 312-Cocoon Academy (Part 2) 313-Cocoon Academy (Part 3) 314-Cocoon Intermission A 315-Cocoon Academy (Part 4) 316-Cocoon Academy (Part 5) 317-Cocoon Academy (Part 6) 319-Cocoon Academy (Part 7) 320-Cocoon Academy (Part 8) 321-Cocoon Academy (Part 9) 322-Cocoon Academy (Part 10) 323-Philip's Box 324-D3's 3DS 331-The Victor 339-Warp Star 340-Comic Review: E3 2011 List of WitF Comics Appeared In 00000003 – Waluigi Looks at Dedede Like That 00000008 – Waluigi Has Gone Away? 00000027 - Waluigi Dislikes Brawl in the Family Quotes I'm gonna get you, Kirby. - The Showdown Don't look at me like that. -'' HDF'' We gotta get that Kirby. (Meta Knight in Dedede disguise) - Meta Knight No, you don't. This is my battle. - Savior Heh heh... - Wine for two How so? ... A greater being, eh? So you're blaming someone else for your monstrous appetite? ... Well, some theologians out there may have an answer for you. ... Amen. - Gooey Kablooie Snirk. - Nap No! Don'... - Summit We gotta get that Kirby. (Meta Knight in Dedede disguise) ... Surprise! ... Um... We gotta get that Kirby. - Disguises Waddle Dee Barrage! - Barrage Hey there, kingsonnn Dededoo. - Dededoo Kirby! Time to brawl. Turn around! - Chomp I know what I'll do... I'll stop this foul day... They can't celebrate Christmas if I steal it away! And thanks to this hammer I've got a great sled! If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead! But I need a St. Nick suit. And where I could get THAT...? ... Let's make some kids cry! ... I'm not stealin', Kirby! I'm borrowing this Wii! I'll mod it so it can play imports, you see. Unlike the DS, (which can play Mother 3), the Wii, I confess, just ain't region-free! ... How'd YOU know that I wasn't here!? ... It came without presents or tacky marquees! It came without Super Scopes, mushrooms and Wiis! - How the King Stole Christmas Kirby! How come you always eat so much? - Giver THREE, TWO, ONE! - New Year Kirby, you're a big thorn in my side. - High Comedy A gooey bomb! ... Okay, just... calm down and we can work through this...! HHHHUUUURRRRGGGGGG... ... Alright, here's the plan... First, we find Kirby, and stick the bomb onto him. Then, we get outta here! ... Why doesn't that stupid bomb blow up already!? ... I'm just saying I could've stomped that Dark Matter into oblivion if that lousy Kirby hadn't been so quick to steal the glory. ... Yeah yeah... ... Prob'ly. ... Hey! You should go take off his stupid mask! ... So I hear Meta Knight can't wear his mask for a week... ... What's he so steamed up? Anyway, it's nice to finally not have to stick around you losers anymore. Sayonara. ... Oh, if you insist... - Gooey Bomb Kirby! Did you eat Odie? ... Not a chance. - Comic Strip Peep! - Easter Kirby, you are the worst. EYE LASER! - Under New Management HOLD IT! I'm gonna get you, Kirby. If it pleases the court, I'd like to add these incriminating photos into evidence. As you can see, Kirby is a bottomless pit of hunger and ... Copycat. ... NOOOOOOOO... YOU LITTLE SQUIRT! HOW DID YOU GET THOSE PHOTOS!? ... Oh, come on! He just ate the prosecutor! I can't believe you, man. Kirby gets away with everything. Why does everyone always take his side? ... Whatever. At least you got your precious revenge. - Turnabout Kirby What do you want!? ... I'm not accempting treaties, you coward! BEAT IT! - Present KIRBY! Oh boy I'm really steamed this time, I tell you... I'm walkin', here! You better clear the HECK outta my way...! The nerve! It's like talkin' to a rock! What a punk! What a cretin! Lookin' at me like that's gotta be some form of high treason, I mean, that's some top-nutchdisrespect... - Confrontation Braaaains... uuugg... rauuggh... uuuaaghhh...braaaains... BRAAAAINS... (along with Kirby, Adeleine, Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Diddy Kong, Mario and Bowser) - Zombie Attack Braaaains... braaa...(along with Kirby, Adeleine, Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Diddy Kong, Mario, Bowser and Mother Brain) ... Alright, enough is enough! I started a perfectly good scary story, and you chimps wussed it up! ... ...and this guy's next! So what cuddly conclusion will he come up with? - Zombie Finale Yawwwn... - Contagious Waddle dee! Take a note... Attention, King of Alpoko! By imperial decree, I, King Dedede of Dream Land, have seen fit of expand my nation's sphere to INFLUENCE. From one king to another, I feel as if both of our nations could benefit from closer ties, increased... trade... 'n stuff... and perhaps if you want, you could invite that missus over from tea and donuts... I'd really like if you could stay for awhile... we could have a sleepover! Looking forward to hearing from you soon... -The Dee'D - 2009 Game of the Year Tribute OH NO... ... Valentine's Day was two days ago, you cretins! - Valentines Okay, so, uh... what's your special attack? ... HOLY SMOKES! YOU'RE HIRED! - Boss Tryouts I get the first pick. - Bananas Well, uh, what kind of ideas do you have? ... Yup. ... Kick the Kirby! ... I dunno, Adeleine. They all seem pretty... derivative. ... Nah. Maybe a show of me, Meta Knight and that annoying Kirby might work. But would folks really want to see it? - Cartoons Brawl, huh? Meh. Too bad it does stack up to a game made in 2001. It's floatier than Melee, you can't combo as well, it's way too easy to recover, they took out wavedashing, the air dodge is simplified, and the tripping, come on! Definitely a weaker follow-up to Melee. What a shame. Poor, naive Kirby. You have no clue. - A Quality Game I'm gonna get you, Yarn Kirby. ... Hee hee... - Yarn Showdown That darn Kirby's trespassing on my turf! He's gonna get it now! Come iiiiiiiinnn... - The Trespasser I hate you guys! And Kirby, I'll get you some daaaaayyy... - Jolly, Happy Jerk I'm gonna get you, Kirby. ... Stop. ... YEAH! (along with Kirby, Adeleine and Meta Knight) - New Year, New Adventures Category:Characters Category:Characters